The grinding mechanism of most pepper grinders is adjustable so as to provide different grinding sizes. In a known construction of the rotary grinding type, the adjustment is enabled by a disc that can be turned like a dial by its rim, which is however inconvenient to use.
The subject invention seeks to provide an improved pepper grinder incorporating a grinding mechanism whose grinding size can more easily be adjusted.